We are proposing to host the 10th International Workshop on Campylobacter, Helicobacter and Related Organisms and over the past 18 years, our meetings have been held around the world with the world's leading authorities in the field. This biennial workshop, started in 1981, is an international forum dedicated to enhancing our knowledge of this fascinating group of bacterial pathogens. The 10th Workshop will be held from September 12-16 in Baltimore, Maryland at the Renaissance Harborplace Hotel at the Inner Harbor. Campylobacter jejuni is now firmly established as the major cause of bacterial diarrhea in both developed and developing countries. C. jejuni is now known to also be one of the major causes of Guillain-Barre Syndrome and is attracting intense investigation worldwide. The genome sequence of C. jejuni wii be first discussed at this meeting. At the 2nd workshop in Brussels in 1983, Helicobacter pylori (then named Campylobacter pylori) was introduced to the world and the microbiological revolution of gastroduodenal disease began. The association of H. pylori with gastritis, peptic ulcers and gastric carcinoma is now universally recognized. An understanding of the disease process involving H. pylori and hopefully, the means to prevent or control it appears to be within reach as a great many scientists and clinicians are striving towards this end. The workshop will include sessions on diagnostics, epidemiology, genetics, pathogenesis, food safety, antimicrobial therapy and testing, new and emerging pathogens, and Guillain-Barre syndrome. These international workshops provide the ideal opportunity for clinicians and scientists from a variety of disciplines to exchange information, formulate research strategies and update themselves on the latest information on these microorganisms of extreme medical importance. At least 450 specialists are expected to attend the meeting. This is the first such meeting to be held in the United States. The site of the meeting is Baltimore, Maryland, a location convenient for large numbers of attendees from North America and Europe.